


Orange t-shirt

by amiyadams



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyadams/pseuds/amiyadams
Summary: After long hours staring at him and watching his sensuality blossom inside that beautiful half-open shirt, she knew she deserved to see him without her. And there was no better person than her to do that.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Orange t-shirt

You knew it was a mistake to fall into the wrong temptations. 

And he is one of them. 

You were just a production assistant and he was a coveted actor, premiering a new movie. You had many differences and there was a clear difference.

But he didn't think so. 

Despite all the differences, he didn't care when you were lying in your bed, completely naked and indulged in pleasure, while shouting your name all night. But that day, she didn't care about her excluding thoughts. She needs to be his tonight. 

And it was not an assumption. She really needed him that night, even more after what she saw: he focused on decorating the lines, alongside other producers, wearing that beautiful orange plain cloth t-shirt with the first buttons open, leaving his perfect tan in plain sight. the looks of the people around. Especially yours.

It was a beautiful day and the recordings continued in full swing. He thought of doing something better to get the attention of his then loved one and being dressed like that was the perfect weapon for that. And he would make the most of the situation. 

With each action scene he recorded, the camera's eyes focused on each movement and she loved it all. The sweat mixed with the color of his body's tan and that gave her more reasons to drag him away and show how sexy he looked before her prospects. 

And that moment came: the night was calm, with beautiful stars shining in the sky and the wind that hit her face made her happier and more anxious for that special night.

When the day of recording was over, everyone went to rest at a local hotel and she, without thinking twice, went to her room with the excuse that she needed to show changes to the script. And he knew that excuse more than anyone. 

Upon entering his room, he still wore the orange t-shirt that made him sexier and more beautiful than usual. A few drops of sweat fell from his forehead, which contrasted with his tanned skin and his beautiful light brown hair. The heat in that room became unbearable, even with the strong wind blowing through the window to cool the room.

They stood there, for long minutes, facing each other. She wore only a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top, which marked her breasts, which were loose on her shirt. Her legs were very visible in the shorts and her skin looked so smooth, even with a little sweat that fell on her. 

And it was then that the desire arose between the two and the distance was no longer an obstacle: kisses, caresses, moans and all the vows of love spoken in the heat of emotion. None of that could be taken into account, but that day, in that orange t-shirt and all the sensuality at its peak, she knew that she could not give up being with the only man possible for her. 

And he, knowing his power over her, would use as many half-open T-shirts as possible to effortlessly let go of his desire for her.


End file.
